


The Reason for My Existance

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Ruby AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A AU where Ruby is plunged into the true horrors of the world. But will she be able to find Redemption?Or will she continue to walk the path of isolation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason for My Existance

In Yangs opinion, there was nothing better than that free feeling u got as you stretched in the sunlight after a night in jail. It just seemed exciting to see your possibilities go out the window, then the next mourning BAM! The world is your oyster. She grinned at her thought process as her cell door slammed open and the scruffy looking security guard who new her on a first name basis by this point, motioned for her to get out. As Yang got up she frowned remembering that she needed to put a tally mark on the prison wall to keep track of her score. If she started to fall behind, her friends might catch up. 

She made sure to give the most seductive wink she could to the guard who looked like the last time he got any was well over a decade ago. He just chuckled to himself and let the cell door slam shut as she walked to the cell hallway, making sure to sway her hips as she walked in front of the guard. Usually she would be in the zebra stripped jump suit, and maybe if it was more than a overnight stay she would be. But honestly she got sent here so often that as long as she complied (which sometimes she didn't) she could keep leather jacket and short jeans on through the night.

The clerk at the front of the police office didn't seem surprised to see her strutting out of the confinement section like she owned the place, and seeing how she had been here longer than some of the new recruits she might have we'll be. Then she lean against the front desk to make sure she got up close and personal with her, the clerk didn't even bat an eye.

"Can I help u with something, miss Xiong?" She dead panned as she continued on with her game of bejeweled that seemed far more interesting than the knockout blond that was leaning against her table. But unfortunately for the clerk, Yang wasn't one to be ignored.

"Aww what's wrong Suzy, I thought u would have warmed up to me from the amount of time we spend together." Yang said batting her eyelashes as sarcastically as she could. The clerk seemed to enjoy that one and laughed as she closed down her computer game to turn to the blond headache that was smirking down at her, clearly victorious.

"Please, if I really wanted to bond with prisoners, I would go straddle Brutus down the hall." She snickered, seeing an opportunity, Yang took this in stride.

"What Brutus? Please, that teddy bear probably wouldn't know a condom from a ballon." She said before busting up at her own joke. She heard the guard that had escorted her from her cell, laugh from his post, apparently listening in the entire time. And Suzy had to put her hand in front of her mouth to make sure that she couldn't be heard from other side of the prison. Brutus was one of the most muscular testosterone filled idiots that she had ever seen. She had had the unfortunate pleasure of spending a night in jail with him, and when the guard had opened the cell to let her out that mourning, he was greeted by one of the most intense arm wrestling matches she had ever seen. After nursing a her semi broken wrist for about a month, Yang kept her distance, but that didn't stop her from having a quick jibe at his expense once or twice.

It took Suzy a minuet to calm down after that, then she waved her off with a smile showing that she actually had to work. And handed Yang her belongings that had to be confiscated from me the night before. One piece of spicy gum, three dollars, two pieces of lint, and unfortunately for Suzy who started to blush at this point, one condom. All Yang did was wink at her and spun for the door, walking out saying,

"See ya next week." 

As she walked out the front door she heard Suzy say, "God I hoped not!" Yang had to laugh at that, it's not like she did anything seriously illegal, and being only 16 she couldn't be charged as a adult yet so they honestly just saved a room for her like a hotel at this point.Besides this time wasn't even that bad, all Yang had done was get drunk at a party and started a huge bar fight that kind of destroyed most of the bar, the he only actual trouble she might get in is if the bars owner, Junior, found out that she started it.

As Yang walked out of the police office, she looked directly at the sun, stretched, and took a deep breath as she took in all of her surroundings. This had become a ritual for her since she had started coming here, her friends said that she was just being dramatic but Yang found it satisfying having all her options opened for her after they had been taken away from her, even if it was for one night.

Speaking of options, while she was thinking a gleam of light glared right into Yangs eye blinding her. As she turned to see what had done this, a huge grin spread across her face as she saw her beautiful black and yellow motorcycle sitting in the parking lot like a taxi cab waiting to pick up the delinquent. She immediately took off towards her favorite object in the world and started slowly rubbing and purring the bike like it was alive."Mommy missed u, yes she did, yes she did." She cooed before realizing that someone might be watching. She jumped up and tried to play it off her trying to get a smudge off her bike, but the lipstick stains on the yellow paint job didn't help her case. Thankfully no one was around to see her little display of affection, so she put on her helmet and started up her bike before she embarrassed herself anymore than she already had.

About 10 minuets later, she was parking her bike in front of a rundown building in the middle of a long line of abandoned houses, the only difference from the one Yang was currently walking to and the countless others in each direction was the sign above the front door of the building saying "Xiolong Gym".

2 years ago, Yang got really into kickboxing, but when she tried to go the local gym, she didn't realize that she had beaten the gym owners son to a pulp on many occasions, and had barely gotten out of there before weights started flying her direction. So she was kind of stumped, to her surprise, she found this old run down building that had a surprising amount of rusty gym equipment, after 2000 dollars and a lot of elbow grease she turned it into a her own personal gym. The only people that actually know this place existed was her little sister Ruby, and one blond haired idiot.

As Yang walked in through the rusted front door of the place, she saw said idiot laying on a pile of punching bags in the back of the wide space that made up most of the workout room. She didn't remember if Sun had gone to the party last night or not, honestly she couldn't remember half of last night, but she was confident she would remember everything by the end of the day. Her suspicions we confirmed when she walked up to where Sun was sprawled out in the corner of the gym, next to his makeshift bed was a trash can, a bottle of Ivy Pro-fin, and a water bottle. 

Definitely a hangover, she thought as she considered being a nice landlord and gently waking him up from his not so pleasant sleep. Buuuut then again, he didn't pay last months rent so she decided the best way to remind him was to have him greet the mourning with a punching bad to the face. As Yang raised the projectile punching bag over her head, she considered giving him a heads up, but decided against it as the punching bag sailed over her head and directly into his face.

"Graph!" Was the only audible sound that came out of his mouth before it was stuffed with 50 pounds of punching bag leather. He obviously tried to get out of the way, but the side affects of beer were still catching up to him and made him slow enough to where he caught the full force of the bag. She was about to burst into tears and role over the floor laughing when all of a sudden all she saw was a leather label that said "Power House Gym" before she was sent sprawling from the bag that Sun had apparently chucked at her when she wasn't looking. 

"You...are going to pay for that...." She murmured through leather before she got fead up with being crushed and punched the bag off of her. When she got up she was greeted by Sun standing causally, but a hint of urgency in his eyes as if he was deciding which way to jump if Yang came charging.

"Really? I'm going to pay?! You just assaulted me with a punching bag as a way to wake me up! If you weren't letting me stay here, I'd give u a list of reasons why u should deep-throat a shotgun." He said as confidently as he could. Yang would never admit it but it was one of the reason that she respected him, there were only 3 people that were either brave enough or stupid enough to talk to her like that. One was in the hospital from a bar fight, (not the most recent one mind u) her sister, and the blond haired jackass that was looking like he was ready to run in a moments notice.

She just chuckled at his quick wit and replied, "But I am letting u stay here, also there is the whole, holding where u sleep from my dad thing, dangling over your head." She said sticking her tongue out. All Sun could do was glare and nod in agreement, there were many people out there that had would have responded to that, just like how there would be the same number of people with a broken nose at that moment. One of the reasons Sun was still around was because he was smart enough to know the difference.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are u doing here, your 2 hours early for practice." He said rubbing his eyes after realizing the initial danger was over. All Yang did was tap her watch and saw the color drain from his face as he realized he might have slept in a lot later than he thought. "What time is it?" He asked, anxiety filling his voice. 

"A little past 12, I came here right after getting out of my personal hotel for the night, so I'd say your still good." Sun had to chuckle at that, they both knew about every security guard and police officer by name at this point. Sun was only three nights behind Yang, and she wasn't about to be usurped from her thrown.

"You know that wasn't even u who started the fight right? Some guy was hitting on u and you told him to screw off, either he was retarded enough to think that was consent, or he was brave enough to test your luck, but he started unzipping his pants right there at the counter and you literally grabbed him by the pants and dragged him out of the bar before kicking his ass." Sun explained, that would explain why nobody has sent her a repair bill over the phone or through the police yet, but hey, don't argue with a silver lining. 

"Well that's one less thing I have to pay for." She said in reply, after finishing paying for her bike just a month ago, she wasn't really prepared to bust out the wallet at this point. 

She could feel the awkwardness enter the air before it happened as she realized that she had accidentally ended the conversation, but if there was one thing Yang Xiolong wasn't. It was a awkward person.

"Come on, let's work off that hangover, loser gets to be bitch for the day." She said as she grabbed her workout bag in the corner and tossed a pair of light boxing gloves to Sun. Sun, always one to complain, started to open his mouth when all of a sudden a sinister grin spread over his face. Yang wasn't sure the shudder that started from her back was because of the excitement of an actual challenge from Sun, or just being creeped out with his slasher grin. 

"Someone's enthusiastic." She grumbled as she took off her leather jacket and hoped into the boxing ring that centered the entire gym. To both sides there was a set of towels, a bottle of water, a mouth guard, and a first aid kit if things got too ugly. But the worst that had ever happened was when Sun got a broken nose for tripping into Yangs kick. Speaking of which, Sun was calmly walking down to the ring, stretching as he did so. His eyes danced at the opportunity to finally put Yang in her place as he hoped into the ring and onto his side of it.

"So let's get this strait," He said while putting his mouth guard in, "The loser is bitch for the day, but if I win. You have to lay off last months rent." 

This actually took Yang back, she just starred at him in shock at what he just said. She knew that there was no way Sun could win fairly if she really attempted to kick his ass, it had only been a month since their last scheduled sparring match. It would take Sun years to even make Yang see him as a threat. But, Yang also seemed to think of herself as a teacher, and this cocky asshole needed to know to learn his place in the ring. And Yang was happy to teach him.

She tapped her gloves together signifying she agreed with a look that could kill an elephant if they could. Sun didn't even flinch, which rattled Yang a little, he knew how good Yang is, so why wasn't he even a little intimidated by her. She didn't have time to think about it for long, because they met at the center of the ring, guard up, and tapped each others gloves to signal the fight had started. 

Whatever Sun had thought up to give him so much confidence, Yang wasn't going to let him have it. As soon as the match started she rushed Sun as fast as her guard would allow and began with a hard right that was supposed to knock Sun out cold. But he must have really practiced since the last time they fought because he just brushed off the hit with one of his arms and came in low, having a clear aim at Yangs ribcage he quickly went to work rapid firing at her midsection before retreating from the oncoming knee that was directed at his face.

They both retreated for a moment, Yang a little worse for wear but fortunately for her, Sun was a speed fighter. Not putting much into his hits but dishing out enough to where it affected people. Her ribs were a bit sore but she was nowhere near done, she decided to take Sun a little more seriously and went to her almost robotic boxing stance that had been drilled into her by years of training. Sun noticed the difference and immediately held his arms up to guard just as Yang closed the gap between them and started volleying punches anywhere she could find whole still keeping up her guard.

Sun might have been a quick learner, but the difference between Yang and Sun was experience. Sun had been sparring and boxing for about half a year now, and Yang had practiced even before she bought the gym. Sun was starting to get tired as Yang had kept up her volley for about a solid 3 minuets, until Sun either being really stupid or really lucky, managed to get a fist out between volleys and Yangs vision darkened as it connected directly in the jaw. 

She didn't fall, but she might as well been flash banged and from the amount of focus she was showing. Sun would have felt bad for taking advantage of the situation if it was anyone else but Yang. Because Yang had taught her not to hesitate in a fight, because u definitely couldn't expect the same from them. He dashed up to Yang before she could react and threw a canon of a left directly at her nose, she could almost hear the snap of the bone as it connected with the soft cartilage of her nose. 

Yang stumbled back again, but the pain of her nose breaking seemed to sober her up enough to feel the hot rage coursing through her body. She looked directly at Suns face as it shifted from surprise and joy, to realization, and fear.  
"I'd watch out Sun." She growled in between teeth, apparently biting through her mouth guard. "Because you won't get a chance like that ever again." And with that she charged, no guard, no defense, even Sun looked started at the lack of care given about her body as he started to throw a punch in her direction, hoping to stop the carnage before it began. Unfortunately for Sun, he wouldn't be that lucky, she easily feinted and stepped to the side as Sun realized that his whole right side was completely unprotected. He couldn't tell if the grin she was giving him was pure adrenaline, or the look of a insane person right before they went in for the kill. He didn't have enough time to decide as Yangs fist collided with his face so fast he didn't even make it to the ground before he blacked out.

As soon as Sun was down and she was sure that he wasn't getting back up, she walked to the side of where he was leaning and started to lightly slap his face to bring him back to consciousness, if he had a concussion it was going to be a bitch because that meant that she needed to stay here overnight to watch him or sneak him into her house and risk something worse than a concussion if her dad found out.

Fortunately for her, Suns eyes fluttered open and immediately dilated, signifying that he didn't have any sort of head trauma. She got up and walked to his side to grab the towel that had been laying on one of the strings the whole time. She tossed it to him as he slowly picked himself up to a sitting position. Breathing hard, Yang turned to the first aid box that she kept for cases like this. Clenching her teeth she snapped her nose back into place and decided the only the she needed was two clogs to stop the steady steam of blood that was running down her nose like a faucet. After treating herself to where she thought was decent, she walked over to sit with Sun. Both breathing hard they looked at each other for a second in silence before Suns face cracked and a grin stretched across his face, continuing to a gut busting laugh that was contagious enough for Yang to join in.

There wasn't a lot that made Yang particularly happy, she had her bike sure, and definitely her sister who seemed be the center of her world. But it was something else entirely when it came to fighting, it was like a primal instinct that pushed her to break her limits and fight like she felt she was born to do. It felt natural and right, it was almost funny how her little sister was almost the complete opposite, loathing any form of violence. Sun seemed to be the only one that shared her enthusiasm for combat, maybe not as much but as Yang, but one could only hope.  
Still in good humor, Yang leaned over to get a good look as Suns, now swollen, face.

"Damn Sun, when did u upgrade from push-ups?" She said sarcastically, still giggling from the hysterical laughing session that they had just got done having.

"About the same time u got off the rag." Sun said and immediately went back to rolling on the ground, grabbing his sides from laughing. Yang decided to let that one slide in honor of the good time he had showed her and joined him on the floor.

"No, but seriously, you got good." She said still on the floor and breathing heavy from her previous fit.

"Well I really didn't have a lot to do here when u aren't around, so I practiced." He replied.

"Buy yourself a PlayStation or something." 

"I'm barely able to make rent money as is, where the hell am I gonna get enough for that kind of thing." Sun retorted.

"Dunno, maybe swipe a couple places, your gonna fall behind if u keep laying low like u have been." Yang said back, it had been almost 2 weeks since Sun had checked in to the not so nice hotel. Luckily for Suns score, it had been a slow couple of days for her to.

"Yeah if I don't show up soon, Brutus might think I'm cheating on him." He barked back, rewarded for his wit with a few chuckles from Yang.

"Tell ya what, I'm in a good mood, I'll cut this months rent in half if you buy me a extra controller so we can play together." She said, knowing this would brighten Suns day. The look Sun gave her was almost as good as when she gave Ruby her first scarf on Christmas. But that also made her a little sad too, the highlight of most of Suns days were sitting in a old rusty gym and working out with her, never really had much of a life begin with but this wasn't much better.

"Really?! That's awesome! I owe u." He said, clearly please with the idea of something to kill time with.

"Yes u do, but u can just pay me back later."  
He looked at her for a second then smirked at her, "Uh..Yang, hate to ruin the mood but I don't think you would appreciate if your favorite shirt matched the color your nose is right now." She confusingly looked down to her shirt to see what he meant and realized the clogs weren't working as well as she thought, blood had seeped through and she saw small puddles of the stuff all over her outfit.

"Shit!" She said in horror, running to her own towel and frantically trying to wipe the stain off her shirt. Sun just looked amused at the fact that the most indestructible monster he knew, still suffered from the common girlish weaknesses that all others of the opposite sex shared.

"Alright, alright, you probably need to send that thing to the washer." Sun said as he slowly got up, still a little sore. Yang just looked up at him panicky.

"Do u think this will come off?" She asked hastily as she jumped out of the ring, one hand closing her nasal cavity to stop the blood flow, the other frantically grabbing for her gym bag. Sun just jogged behind her as she sprinted for the door so she could make her way to the washing bins a few blocks down the road. She loaded the bag on Bumblebee which Sun still had to whistle at even now. It didn't look a day out of the shop, it was probably Yangs second most favorite thing in the world, first one being Ruby of course. As Sun caught himself starring and marveling Yangs face, he felt a painful twist in his stomach of regret. If he didn't ask now, on what had been basically a perfect day, he probably never could.

"Hey Yang, listen for a second." He said, lightly grabbing Yangs arm to stop her from starting up the bike and taking off, she just looked at him quizzically as she looked up and was astonished for once to see a hint of seriousness express itself on his features.

"What is it Sun?" She asked him confused, but one look at his face which was a mixture of nervousness and longing, and she put two and two together. Oh shit. 

Confused and not sure what to do, she let Sun, out of respect for being brave enough to even attempt this, continue what he was barely able to get out.

Sun took a deep breath, the said, "Yang, if you want, do u wanna, maybe go grab some dinn-" At the literal worst possible moment, Yangs cellphone went off on her jacket, causing Sun to lose the one shred of confidence that he pull it off. Yang frantically pulled out her cellphone thanking whatever heavens that decided to interrupt the train wreck.  
"I'm sorry Sun, just one second. It might be important." She apologized as she went to go check the message. Sun knew she wasn't wrong and didn't get the impression that she was trying to shy away from him. Because one time Yang ignored a text and Ruby ended up in the hospital with upper respiratory failure, so he didn't bat an eye when she immediately went for her phone. Yang frowned as she read the text that her dad had just sent her.

Dad:Going to be late getting home today, need u to watch Ruby and make sure she's ok.

Yang looked over at a solemn Sun who looked more worried than disappointed at his botched date proposal. 

"What's wrong, is Ruby alright." He asked, worried that something had happened to his weird hair colored best friend.

"She's fine Sun. It's just that our dad is going to be held up for awhile and I need to go to the house to watch Ruby." As soon as she said this, Yang saw a flash of desperation fill Suns eyes as he realized that Yang was going to leave him behind.

"Maybe I can come with u. Your dad wouldn't have to know, and I haven't seen Ruby in months." He begged hoping that he might be able to spend time with actual human beings a little longer instead of being cooped up in the gym all day. But Yang just nodded her head, she knew that it would never fly and if their dad found out, Sun might have to leave for good.

"You know I can't do that Sun. There's to much of a risk, I would never be able to come back here and u would probably have to move away." She said sorrowfully, she saw his eyes deaden and a defeated look came across her face.

"Oh no...that's ok I'm fine." He said trying to put up the best brave face he could manage, but Yang still saw the tears start to form in his eyes. "You go look after Ruby. I'll be fine here, seriously. I'll catch ya later Yang." He said as he spun on his heels and almost ran to the door before Yang could even say anything.

She just stood there dumbstruck for awhile, she had always know that Sun didn't have any romantic feelings for Ruby, he wouldn't be here now if that's what she thought. But she knew that Sun deeply cared for the little red head, even if he didn't like showing it he was alone. And now here she was, brushing Sun off like it was no big deal, while he was probably crying in the corner of the gym thinking about why nobody even cared. 

She almost went back for him, it broke her heart to think that she had caused any emotional pain to the kid, bruises heal, cuts mend, but wounds to the heart last forever. Yang knew that all to well, but she also realized that nothing she could say to Sun could make it better. So she wiped away the tears that we're starting to form in her eyes, and started her motorcycle and sped off towards her home.

The Xiolong house wasn't the most expensive or well built piece or wood on the market. But it sure beat a cell, although at this point she might have spent more time in the latter these last two months. It was a little red house that rested on top of a hill on the other side of town, the house was entirely surrounded by woods that only exited through a small trail up the mountain that was meant for cars to get by. As she neared the house she frowned in disappointment when she saw that her mothers car still wasn't in the open garage. Maybe she's still on a mission. She parked inside and out a tarp over her bike to make sure that if it rained, it wouldn't but a mark on her yellow and black sex machine. 

She didn't even bother using the front door knowing that Ruby would be in her room probably reading or watching TV. So she entered through the garage door and walked up the almost basement shaped stairs to where it connected to the living room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she couldn't see her sister anywhere and was probably in her room, so she skipped over the hardwood floor to make sure that Ruby knew she was home so she wouldn't be surprised to see her. But then curiosity started to bubble in her stomach as she opened Rubys bedroom door to find that no one was in there, she looked down the hale to make sure that the bathroom door wasn't open but unfortunately for her it was. 

Yang was in full blown panic mode now as she raced to her own room to find it just as empty as her sisters, then sprinted to the living room to see if she had just not seen her by accident. The bubble or fear and panic expanded as she saw that there was no little girl to be seen anywhere on the couches or even on the carpet in front of the TV. She was about to bust out her phone when she paused for a second as she heard what she thought was short pained breathing from the kitchen in the other room. 

She vaulted over the couch and turned the corner to the kitchen to find her cute, adorable, 12 year old sister, curled up in fetal position on the hardwood floor next to the fridge.  
"Ruby!" She shouted in surprise even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to hear it anyways. Yang wanted nothing better than to rush over to her sisters side and help her in any way she could. But, she knew from experience that if she shocked Ruby by running over when she didn't know that Yang was there, this could easily turn into a hospital trip. So using all the willpower she could muster not to jump in and save her sister from what ever was bothering her, she crouched down and slowly tapped her knuckles to the hardwood floor three times like she had practiced before.

Ruby's head shot to where the vibrations had come from and looked immediately relived when she saw it was only her big sister. Even in a serious situation like this, Yang still had to marvel at the sharp silver eyes that seemed out of place on her innocent sisters face. Although they were red and puffy from crying and her chest was heaving at a frantic pace as she tried to claw for air and her red hair that always seemed be put perfectly in place was a mop on her head that covered most of her face.

As soon as she knew that Ruby wouldn't have a heart attack from the surprise of a unwelcome visitor, she jumped over to her sisters side and, as gently as she could, picked her up to where she was perched on her big sisters lap like some sort of puppy. Yang knew from years of experience that Ruby wouldn't be able to talk or even sign until the initial panic attack was over. So she started to rub her cheek to her little sister face and slowly started to massage her shoulders as the sobs continued to rock her body.

They had found out when Ruby was born that she was 100% deaf in both ears, the next day Yang left the hospital to go take a sign langue course that was being given out at a public service community. Ruby was diagnosed with panic attacks after their father tried to play hide and seek with her and ended up surprising her and causing her to completely have a mental breakdown, that was when she was 6. Just about 2 years ago, she was diagnosed with severe depression, but thankfully had no symptoms of suicidal actions yet. 

She knew that Ruby felt more isolated from the rest of the world because of her lack of hearing, but also because even her own parents didn't understand what was going on with her. Heck, Yang depended almost entirely on Ruby telling the truth to even know what was going on in her life. She spent as much time as she could with Ruby because most of the time she wasn't allowed out of the house. Her parents felt like she couldn't understand what most people were saying even though she had recently learned to read lips. It was almost hypocritical how they couldn't understand why she felt depressed all the time. Their dad constantly did things like this and their mom was always away on missions. Yang felt more like Ruby's parent than anything else, and she thought Ruby felt the same way.

It took a good half hour before she was able to calm her little sister down to just a few hiccups and shivering. Then without and complaining like she usually would have gotten if she treated her like this, hoisted her up like a infant child and set her on the couch to wrap her up in a blanket. After she had settled Ruby in she touched her cheek for her attention and signed,

"Are u okay Ruby? How long have u been like this, do u need anything?" She perfectly mouthed the words as well as signing them to make sure she knew exactly what she was talking about. Ruby just shivered a little then looked at her with calm, but sad eyes.

"Well dad left for work, and I was tired so I went to go take a nap. I had this terrible dream where u all left me, when I woke up I tried to call for u, or dad, or anyone really. Nobody came so I tried to get to my phone in the kitchen to message someone. But I didn't make it in time, I'm sorry if I made u worry." She signed in perfect form, quickly apologizing over and over unit Yang had to kiss her head just to get her to stop.

"How long have u been like this?" Yang asked, hoping that this had just happened and she had avoided the worst of it. Ruby had to think about that and looked over to the clock that was put on the tv stand, then looked back to Yang.

"About 3 hours." She said. Damn, don't I feel like super sister of the year. Yang looked at her sister worriedly, she always tried to play it brave, but would be perfectly honest with u when the time came for it. If there was one thing in this world that Ruby Rose hated more than anything else, it was lying. Her only form of communication was based on truth and absolute clarity, some people might take for granted how easy speech and lying can be. But for her, it was the only way she knew to express herself, and she wasn't about to soil it by lying.

And most of the time Ruby seemed like a happy go lucky kid that was just grateful for everyday things. Most of the time u couldn't even believe that such a young almost fairy like child could have anything wrong with her, then u saw her like this. Cowering and shivering for air as she tried to reach out to all of her family but couldn't even hear their attempts to comfort her. When she was hurt, she would hide it like nothing happened because she couldn't lie if someone asked her about it. Not because she felt left out and wanted to purposefully isolate herself from the rest of the world, but because she didn't want to seem weaker to the rest of them than she already was. No pity, no self loathing, she put on a brave face everyday and tired to make the best out of a terrible situation. And all her older sister could do was watch from the sideline and be as proud for her sister as humanly possible for being such a little trooper.

But even if she tried to be brave, there were still these kinds of situations where she seemed at her most venerable. As Yang looked at her sister who, from what she could figure, was trying to fuse the two sisters together from how tight she was holding onto her waist through the covers as she shivered silently. It broke Yangs heart to see her like this, and even worse when this was all she could do for her, but in the end it was more than anyone else could, and that made her feel a little better.

After awhile Ruby seemed to relax and stop fidgeting from under the covers, at first she thought that she had fallen asleep and was about to check, when a pair of adorable silver eyes popped out from under the covers and looked at her with a steady but tired expression.

"So what did u do today?" She asked verbally, she had a beautiful voice, but when she tried to talk, she got the emphasis wrong and it sounded a little strange. But to Yang it was music to her ears hearing Ruby talk.

"Well I checked out of the hotel." She snorted, and she heard Ruby silently chuck but keep steady eye contact with Yangs mouth to make sure she could understand what she was saying. "Then I went to the gym to check on Sun, he seemed alright. Until I completely wiped the floor with him." Ruby perked up when she heard Suns name, then smiled disbelievingly when Yang started to recall the co pretty made up version of their sparring match.

"Then I masterfully dodged Suns right hook and judo kicked him out of the ring before I hi-" but before she could finish, Ruby put a finger up to Yangs lips signifying that she wanted to interrupt. Yang was a little sad when Ruby held up her hands to sign instead of talking, but it was a lot easier to call bullshit in the language u know best.

"Yang, if u were beating him so easily. Then what happened to your nose." She signed before lightly tapping her thumb to her nose. Even if the touch was gentle, it still made her flinch away from the contact, Ruby realized that that had hurt and immediately started apologizing in garbled English and in sign as she looked at her worriedly like she might hate her for such a small thing. Yang just dismissed this with a wave and signed,

"I'm fine I'm fine, really. Just busted up my nose a bit, nothing I haven't done before. And yes, Sun actually did do that, he's gotten a lot better since the last time we fought. I almost had take him seriously." Then started laughing when Ruby rolled her eyes at the still constant stream of bs that was emanating from Yangs mouth...or hands.

"He whipped your ass and u know it." Ruby retorted in English, which caused a eye brow raise from Yang. She seemed to catch herself in the end and realize what she had just let slip. Her mouth pressed together to form a straight line and her eyes went wide with fear and shock at her own stupidity for talking like that in front of her older sister.

"Ruby." Yang said making sure that her sister kept direct eye contact with her, which was kind of hard when she was trying to look away because she knew she was guilty. "Where did u learn to talk like that?" She signed, one eyebrow raised to show that she was expecting an answer and would not let up on this. Ruby often complained that her older sister acted more like a mother than the latter, but she knew she was secretly happy about that.

Nevertheless, Ruby stayed stubborn as she kept repeating the same question and Ruby pretended not to hear her. Until Yang let out an annoyed sign and raised both of her hands to Ruby's face and wiggled her thingers menacingly. The look of realization came to her face a second to late as quick hands grabbed at her sides and started to do one of Ruby's favorite tortures, tickling. If u think that garbled speech from a 12 year old deaf girl is the funniest thing ever, you are going to die and go to sweet laughing heaven when u hear the sound of her hysterically laughing. As Yangs hands worked magic on her sides, Ruby wiggled and thrashed about, throwing the pillows and blanket off of the couch and trying to slide her way free. But her older sisters hands were like torture weapons aiming directly at Ruby's funny bone, and sooner rather than later, Ruby gave in. She frantically signed for her to stop before eventually retreating to one side of the couch and catch her breath.

"So should we go for round two, or are u gonna spill the beans on who taught u to talk like that." Yang signed waving her hands threateningly promising more. But she knew Ruby was done, she wouldn't lie to her sister, and certainly over something as small as this. Yang didn't even care, she was 12 and her freedoms were restricted as is, she just wanted to kill the person that took away one more of Ruby's innocent quirks.

"Sun." She signed quietly waiting with her eyes scrunched up waiting for the barrage of fury and rage she expected from her older sister. That made Yang internally cringe knowing that Ruby expected some kind of punishment from her. The worst that she had ever even done to her was send her to her room after she had run away for a week. She just tapped at Ruby's shoulder for her to open her eyes and gave her a good natured smile to show that she forgave her, her features flooded with relief when she realized that Yang wasn't mad at her and immediately went back to sitting on her lap and resting her head on her older sisters shoulders. Yang just chuckled silently at how fast she could bounce back from anything and picked up the tv remote to switch whatever they were watching to subtitles. It felt nice just cuddling like that, Ruby's hair resting on her cheek, and the rhythmic breathing causing both her and her sister to get a little drowsy.

The moment was nice until Ruby broke it by lifting her hands to sign in front of her to where she knew Yang could see. "So is Sun ok or did u have to take him to the hospital?" She asked. Probably just asking for small talk since she knew that Yang would have already told her if something like that had happened. So she just lifter her hands to where her elbows were resting on her shoulders and signed right in front of Ruby's face.

"He was alright, a little dizzy but he seemed ok when I left." She signed, and felt a little guilty, reminded of the rejection she had put Sun through before she had gone home. Yang didn't like to hurt Sun, she was just satisfied with the lifestyle that her and Sun shared together. But that might just be her being selfish.

"So u knocked him out." Ruby flatly stated not even bothering to sign it. She had learned well that Yang lowered the bar on what she thought was alright, she broke her hand once and brushed it off as a bruise. She had to laugh at that though, Ruby was the only one who could read her like a book. Usually she was hard to the core and didn't let anyone get to her, but Ruby was the exception(that and Bumblebee)she loved her and wasn't afraid to show her pampering side to her. But if anyone else ever found out, short term memory loss is in style this season.

"He was alright." She signed back, still chuckling against her little sisters hair. Ruby just shook her head like she didn't believe her. 

"Did he ask u out?" She signed, not knowing how to say out in English. Apparently Yang needed to teach her little sis something about subtly,not that she was one to talk.Yang froze, usually she would tell Ruby that someone had asked her out and was swiftly denied, or beaten to a pulp for not taking no for a answer. But this was Sun, the person that Ruby cared very deeply about, and Yang was his friend to. She was going to let it slide and not tell Ruby, but apparently that the blond idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut either.

"Umm...what...were did u hear that?" She stuttered before remembering the most simple fact of her life, then repeated what she had said in sign language in the same, but not so comfortable, position she had kept through out this whole conversation. Ruby just leaned her head on Yangs inner elbow and dramatically signed into her arm. She didn't really get being dramatic yet, hell she was still working on sarcasm. Apparently deaf people didn't invent it in their language, honestly it seemed like a design flaw.

"From Sun, he texted me for permission although he really didn't need to, before u got to the gym." She signed then turned around in Yangs lap to where she was basically straddling her. If it was anyone else this would be weird, but they were so close that they really don't care what position they were in. Ruby definitely had enough personal space when no one around, and for Yang, this was the only time that she could honestly be herself(again, except for Bumblebee). So they didn't bother with formalities and appearances much. 

Ruby looked right into Yangs eyes with a intensity that she couldn't understand. "I know u rejected him, but how did u do it. Because he hasn't texted me back yet and he always texts me when he knows I'm curious about something, so I know he is upset." Oh she was just angry at Yang for how harsh she broke it to him, but the fire that flared behind Ruby's eyes made her realize there was more than just facial features that made them resemble each other. They both had a temper, only difference was what set it off.

"N..no.. I mean yes" She said trying to get the words out right before Ruby strangled her. "I was about to leave when Sun tried to ask me if I wanted to go get lunch, before I could even say anything. Dad texted me that u needed someone to baby sit, so I left without even saying anything to him." She started to contemplate how hard she could throw Ruby off her without doing any actual damage to the red headed tyrant that was in the perfect position to rip her neck off. But either the gods were looking out for her or Ruby decided that she could use her sister for a little while longer, but the good natured look returned to her little sisters eyes and she backed off of her and sat on the opposite side of the couch, clearly showing that she would live to see another day. Although she still had her bottom lip sticking out like she was about to go into full pout mode.

"I didn't tell Sun that u would reject him, heaven knows your as gay as Ellen wrapped in rainbows, but u didn't need to brush him off." She signed in agitation. Yang had to internally cringe at that and give her little sister that at least, she hadn't shut that hypothetical closet as much as should would have liked. Her parents knew, but decided not to tell Ruby until she was older and was a little but more mature(some would say still isn't ready). But even she didn't think a good way to pull the pin on that grenade was for her little sister to find out by walking in to Yang eating out another girl that she had taken home drunk. She swore that the temperature of the room dropped a full 10 degrees before a look of realization crossed her now less innocent face and slammed the door on them and ate a whole cake like it was a 6 pack of beer. They didn't talk for weeks.

"You said u would never speak of that again! I bought a months worth of sweets for hush money!" She signed/yelled at the redhead that had apparently realized that she was to old to pout and had gone back to the ice cold look that reminded her of when her mother had realized that she had been sneaking girls into their house late at night.

"Don't change the subject, u shouldn't have brushed him off like that and u need to explain to him why u won't even give him a shot." She signed to her, eyes still blazing behind the silver color. She knew she was telling the truth, Sun was probably mortified at the moment, thinking that had stepped over some untouchable boundary that Yang didn't even know existed. She needed to apologize before he did something stupid, and knowing Sun, that would probably only give her till his favorite night club opened at 1am.

"I know, I'm sorry. The next time I see him, I'll go tell him why I wouldn't even consider him." Yang said not even bothering to sign as she used her hands to grab onto Ruby's shoulders and with a yelp, cradle her in her more than strong enough arms. Ruby looked up to her about to pout again from the sudden reminder in their hight, age, weight, and from what was pressing into her arm, bust. But a couple quick pecks from Yang to the forehead sent her into a fit of giggles that warmed Yang down to her core from the sheer adorableness of the action.

"Good, he's deserves better, than that." Ruby tried to sign in between fits of giggles from the constant assault of pecks that her big sister was currently dishing out. Yang thought in between the assault, that Ruby might not have a lot of friends, but the ones she did have. They were the most important things in her life. She felt sad, knowing it wasn't going to be this way forever. She would go to college or end up in jail, and her parents weren't going to support Ruby forever, one day she would have to realize how the world works. God knows how much Yang didn't want that day to come.

Ruby seemed to notice the lack of enthusiasm at Yangs barrage as her mind wondered into darker places, she touched her older sisters lips breaking her train of thought and signing for her to tell her what was wrong. She just shook her head and squeezed her sister as tight as she could trying to protect her sister from the evil in the world for as long as she could. But it seemed like in the desperate and vain attempt to protect her sister, she was actually suffocating her as Yang found out by Ruby frantically trying to tap out by slapping Yangs shoulder. Yang immediately let go and apologized repeatedly as her newly reminded fragile sister took a few deep breaths before making sure Yang knew the taste of pillow fabric by hurling one right at her face.

Before Yang could retaliate with said pillow in hand, Ruby dashed off the couch and ran into her room before she could ask why. Damn girl knew how to play the deaf card as Yang lazily got out of her comfortable spot on the couch and walked down the hallway to her new enemy/sisters room. As soon as she had walked to the door and was about to twist the knob open, the door swung wide open earning a surprised gasp from Yang and a travel ready Ruby. When Yang got over the initial shock of almost being smashed in by a door, she inspected her excited sister as she waited for Yang to respond to her new change in clothing. She still had her trademark scarf that was wrapped around her neck, along with a black and red stripped jacket and weird looking fluffy boots. The girl looked like an Arabian from all the cloths she was wearing and the beanie didn't help.

"Where are u going?" Yang signed worriedly 

"U mean where are we going!" She responded in English, then her tone changed to serious as she made direct contact with Yang, a trait so common she was sure her mother literally made a bargain with God to make sure she got it. "Sun is upset and I'm not going to let him off easy for missing my texts, you need to explain to him why your not interested. And the last time I saw Sun he was shouting that he would call me as dad drove him out with a shovel. So yeah, I'm overdue a visit." She finished, having to switch to sign halfway through her little speech, Yang really needed to finish teaching her English.

"As much as I think it would be a good idea to see Sun right now, do u know what our parents would do to me in particular for letting u go out this late at night." It was true that she did want to go, but honestly Ruby didn't even have a curfew because she just wasn't allowed outside at all. Which kind of pissed Yang off to the point of rebellion, but she had just gotten out of prison and she really didn't feel like tempting her parents.

Before Yang knew what happened, Ruby, who was still standing in front of her, shoved her hood and front of her head shielding her from Yangs vision. She was confused at first, but immediately realized what was about to happen and tried to shield her eyes from the immediate danger that was about to make itself know. But it was to late, Ruby's head jerked up right, her hoodie moving back to her original position on her neck, and gave her the best puppy dog stare in the history of the entire freaking universe. The freaking woman was like medusa when she did this, once she got u with her stare there was no looking away, and no resistance from whatever she wanted. The freaking president of Remnant would have to surrender the country to her if she wanted it. And unfortunately for Yang, she was no different.

"Pweeeeaaaassse let me go." She begged laying it on thick, thinking maybe Yang might resist because she gained a tolerance since her last success. It seemed that she still had the moves because Yang immediately stomped her foot and said,

"Fine! Fine! We can go! I swear to god I need to duck-tape your eyes shut." Before stomping into her room to get changed. She could still hear Ruby's victory cheer from across the hall, muffled by the door. The kid knew how to get what she wanted, Yang had to admit. But u could never call her spoiled, she almost never asked for anything and usually kept to herself. The most expensive thing that she owned(besides furniture) was a pair of customs made ear phones that stuck to her hands so she could feel the vibrations of the music, her father noticed that she enjoyed vibrations and thought maybe he could give her a ironic way to listen to music.

As she put her jacket on and walked out of her room, Ruby was already at the front door jumping with excitement at actually getting to go outside. Yang felt a flash of anger at the fact that this was as exciting to Ruby as going to another country, she wasn't allowed outside very often and never in a situation like this. She honestly didn't blame her for running once she heard the reason was to experience life for herself, though she did throttle her for making her worry like that for 3 damn months. 

As they got on the bike and speed off into the distance,(Ruby excited but scared stiff by the motorcycle ride)Yang thought of what Sun actually meant to Ruby. Sure he had kept her safe throughout her whole 'episode', but she thought there was more to it than that. Ruby had trusted someone enough to let them protect her even though that was the whole point of the whole running away thing in the first place, and went so far as to defy her parents again by keeping in contact with Sun even though they forbid it. Their parents thought Sun was a bad influence, but then again her parents thought a lot of things and they were wrong about the same amount. They expected Yang to run off with some chick and get married in Vegas, they didn't think of her as a failure but more a free spirited irresponsible brute, a little harsh but that's what her perspective was. Ruby was supposed to be the innocent plaything that they cared to much about to do anything less than suffocate her to the point of isolation, which they had done pretty well. She grinned as she felt Ruby's head dash side to side looking at everything around her like it was the first time seeing it, which it actually may have been. She needed to do this more with her, even if it meant maybe eternal punishment from the tyrants. 

It didn't take long to make it to her gym, even in the dark she knew it would be at least 4 more hours before her dad got home from his late meeting, and mom hadn't been back in months so what's to say she would today? Even from the outside she knew the lights were still on, probably Sun drunk off his rail, but she didn't care. First she would let him see Ruby, then while they were doing something, she should pull him aside and whole the ever living piss out of him for teaching Ruby to swear, that was a big sister thing, not a semi kidnapper/homeless friend thing. Then there was the whole, 'hey sorry I'm not straight' thing she had to explain to him. It had never been brought up so there wasn't any reason of him to know about it, and if it were any other guy, she wouldn't bat an eye at their suffering from rejection. But this was Sun, the only person she knew that only had two friends, one wasn't allowed to see him, and the other that kicked his ass every 2nd Thursday of the month. He didn't have a lot going for him, and he was probably worried that he never see them again after the whole, driving off in the middle of rejection thing, probably wasn't the biggest ray of sunshine at the moment. 

But her train of thought was broken for about the 7nth time today when she glanced at Ruby from the corner of her eye and saw her nonchalantly open up the main doors of her gym. That little devil did not have one ounce of fear in her body, even if she knew from Yangs constant bragging that she had a gym, she should have at least told her that it was safe to go in. She dashed over to Ruby before she opened the second set of doors, whenever she remembered that Sun had a gun with him and wasn't afraid to use it from the constant break ins that this place seemed to attract. Not that Sun couldn't tell the difference between Ruby and a their, but Yang always made sure to yell for him so she didn't come back home looking like Swiss cheese. She grabbed Ruby's hand right before she opened the second set of doors and stopped her. She looked over to Yang questioningly until she frantically signed the reason and Ruby inched as far away from the door as humanly possible. 

"Sun! It's me!" Yang yelled before opening the door to find Sun beating the ever living piss out of a punching bag in the middle of the gym. Sucker kept working She guess. He just lazily turned his head over to Yang like he loathed her existence, which Yang could understand, she wouldn't want to be next her shattered crush either. Unless, she had a small adorable red care package for her. Unfortunately for Sun said care package did not show any sign of restraint.

If there was ever a time that Yang had wanted to have a stop watch and a recorder, it would have been then. She swears even to this day that Ruby broke more speed records charging at Sun then she did in future years to come. But more importantly, she would have wanted to record Suns face as the red head zoomed around Yang and darted towards the other blond the in the room. At first it was surprise, obviously, it's not everyday that Yang brings a guest. In fact it was the first. Then it was joy, then Sun saw how fast Ruby was charging at him, he quickly looked to Yang before he got trucked and a silent message passed between them.

If I die, send all my things to Ruby's room.

Deal.

Also don't look under my makeshift mattress, and Definitely don't give those to Ruby.

Gross Sun.

And with that, he seemed to sigh, accept his fate, and open his arms in a feeble attempt to catch the freaking path of destruction that was Yangs little sister. But it was to late, Ruby jumped out at 50 miles an hour in a straight dive for Suns midsection, Yang couldn't hear his ribs crack from here, but from the look on his face as lifted off the ground, he wouldn't be getting up for awhile. They both went flying silently through the air, Ruby because she was to overjoyed to form any sort of sound, Sun from going into shock and from total organ failure. The only thing that saved him was a few punching bags he had piled up in case he broke the one he was using at that moment, it wasn't the best landing but it broke the initial impact.

"Gah!" Was the only thing he said before he was submerged in a surprisingly large amount of red leather and fur. It seemed that Ruby was still to excited at seeing her long time friend to form any kind of speech so she just settled for strangling the poor kid in hugs. And from the looks of Sun he might have a few seconds before his soul happily left his crushed body.

She would have helped, really she would have. But....she felt like this was an appropriate punishment for teaching Ruby how to swear, so she waited a few seconds and slowly strutted down to the corner of the gym where the murder was currently taking place, making sure to have a nice thorough look at the place and marvel at the architecture that she apparently hadn't noticed by now. She glanced over to Sun who looked like he was on his last breath, when he realized what she was doing, he used his last ounce of strength left in his body to lift his hand form a sign that showed exactly how he felt about her in that moment.

She just laughed, and oddly enough, despite the circumstances of the awkwardness she would have in explaining to Sun why she wouldn't even give him a second glance, seeing Ruby that happy after all this time somehow made it all worth it. So she just shook her head and started towords Rubys soon to be next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> First Work ever! Will continue to work on this but I can't promise continuous writing, will probably post next chapter in the next month, please feel free to critisize!


End file.
